Early Owl
by caramelhae
Summary: Mana yang lebih baik, pembakar energi di pagi hari atau pemikir keras di malam hari? Keduanya sama-sama mencemaskan, omong-omong.


**Harvest Moon © Marvelous Inc.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire meletakkan buku tebal berjudul _Teori Ekonomi Pertanian_ ke rak buku pribadinya, merasa bila rumus fungsi produksi multiinput terlalu berat untuk dicerna sel-sel otaknya yang sudah berteriak meminta istirahat. _Night owl_ adalah predikat yang amat tidak cocok untuk perempuan itu, sebab pada saat-saat normal, Claire selalu membakar seluruh tenaganya ditemani limpahan cahaya matahari. Maka, malam hari adalah waktu baginya untuk mengisi ulang lumbung energinya agar bisa menyongsong pagi dengan semangat maksimal. _Benar-benar kebalikan dari seseorang._

"Pekerjaanmu masih banyak, Trent?" tanya perempuan pirang itu sambil mengucek pelupuk matanya yang terasa berat. "Mau tambahan kopi?"

Fokus lelaki berambut hitam itu tak teralihkan dari tumpukan kertas penuh tulisan cakar ayam yang berserakan di atas meja. "Mm, masih, tak usah, terlalu banyak kafein tidak bagus untuk tubuh."

 _Mengherankan_ , batin Claire sambil menyeret langkah ke tempat tidur. Padahal Trent sudah seharian bekerja di klinik, sebanyak apakah stok energi lelaki itu sehingga masih sanggup berkutat dengan ilmu eksata sampai larut malam? Bukan sekali-dua kali, pula. Terkadang Claire mesti menyeret lelaki maniak penelitian itu untuk beristirahat dengan mengingatkan bila dokter berkantung mata tebal justru akan membuat pasien berbalik mengkhawatirkan kesehatan sang dokter. _Yah, kaum pemikir dan kecintaan mereka pada suasana malam yang syahdu, apa boleh buat._

"Malam, Claire. Tidur yang nyenyak." Seulas senyum dilempar Trent dari meja belajar sana, tak lebar dan berseri-seri karena gurat lelah mendominasi. Merangkak masuk ke selimut, Claire balas tersenyum. Lelaki berambut hitam itu kembali menghadap tumpukan kertasnya, punggungnya adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Claire lihat dari seberang ruangan sana.

Derik serangga dan gema suara burung hantu berpadu dengan bunyi detak jam, menciptakan suasana hening nan khidmat di rumah berukuran sedang yang terletak di tengah-tengah lahan pertanian itu. Claire masih punya secuil sisa energi untuk tidak langsung memejamkan matanya. Menatap punggung tegap berpostur terjaga milik lelaki yang memiliki _talent_ dan _passion_ besar di bidang sains itu, sebaris pertanyaan berkelebat di benak Claire. Pertanyaan lama yang pernah menggugah rasa penasaran perempuan itu: _kenapa kau memilih berada di sini, Trent?_

Claire tak mungkin bisa menampik fakta bila sang dokter berambut hitam, lelaki impiannya itu, berotak cemerlang, pasti bersinar gemilang bila berada di tempat yang lebih banyak orangnya. _Jadi, kenapa malah di sini?_ Jawaban Trent masih tersimpan di benak Claire: "Pemikir juga butuh kebebasan, Claire, dan tempat ini menawarkan kebebasan yang menyegarkan. Bila kepalaku pening karena terlalu banyak berpikir, cukup berjalan sedikit, keasrian alam langsung bisa dinikmati secara cuma-cuma. Jangan lupakan bila udara jernih kaya oksigen jauh lebih sehat daripada udara kota yang penuh polutan. Toh sesekali aku pergi ke kota untuk menyerahkan hasil penelitianku."

 _Sungguh praktikal dan logikal, seperti yang diharapkan dari lelaki yang akan membuat Shakespeare menangis karena kemampuan meramu kalimat romantisnya yang nol besar._ Waktu itu, Claire mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Sempat mengharapkan Trent mengatakan hal _cheesy_ semacam "karena ada dirimu di sini" adalah kekonyolan yang membuat Claire ingin mengetok kepalanya sendiri saking malunya.

Claire melirik meja riasnya, di sana tersimpan alat kesehatan berbentuk aneh yang diberikan Trent dulu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah _Trent_. Dokter pragmatis yang tak lihai bermanis mulut, tapi aksinya banyak berbicara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keesokan paginya, raungan hujan adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Trent ketika kesadarannya mulai terbit. Refleks, lelaki itu menghela napas lega kala menyadari bila tumpahan air dari langit terlalu deras untuk berada di luar rumah. Sebab, Claire selalu beranggapan bila selama belum bisa merobohkan pohon, hujan aman-aman saja untuk ditembus. _Dasar, Claire dan kekeraskepalaannya yang terkadang membuat cemas._

Trent menemukan sang dara berambut kuning cerah duduk besimpuh di atas karpet, tempat mereka biasa bersantai menonton televisi. Di atas meja bulat rendah, tergeletak sebuah _block note_ , selembar kertas HVS, dan sejilid buku _Teori Ekonomi Pertanian_ yang tak selesai perempuan itu baca semalam. Claire mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen ke meja, dahinya berkerut dan mulutnya berkerucut; tampak berpikir keras. Trent diam dan mengamati. Beberapa jurus kemudian, mata biru gadis itu berkilap dan tangannya langsung menarikan pulpen di atas kertas.

Mengendap-ngendap, Trent berjinjit mendekati si pirang itu. Lelaki itu membungkuk, mengintip pekerjaan yang menyedot perhatian Claire lewat bahu sang dara. "Hmm, pengaruh diversifikasi produk terhadap kurva permintaan pasar…."

Kaget, Claire pun terlonjak sehingga kepalanya menyantuk dagu Trent. "W-whoa, sejak kapan hawa keberadaanmu jadi tipis begini?"

Sambil mengelus dagunya, Trent membalas, "Sejak kapan peternak lincahku, yang selalu memulai hari dengan semangat berlebih, mendadak kalem sewaktu pagi?"

Claire menatap Trent lurus-lurus, api determinasi berkobar di matanya. Dengan serius ia menjelaskan, "Aku ingin menjadi pemikir di pagi hari. Ah, aku memang tidak pernah mendedikasikan diri secara mendalam untuk menelaah bidang ilmu tertentu—bisa dikatakan, kegiatan studiku selama tiga setengah tahun kemarin motif utamanya adalah untuk mendapatkan gelar, bukan karena dorongan hati. Tapi, yah, puluhan _paper_ yang pernah kutulis dan ratusan disertasi yang pernah kubaca tentu bisa dihitung sebagai pengalaman, kan? Hmm, tantangan yang kuhadapi sekarang, ilmu sains-eksakta adalah hal yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak kusentuh…."

Trent mengerjap-ngerjap. Sel-sel otak lelaki itu masih belum bangun sepenuhnya, dan Claire sudah mencerocos tanpa juntrungan saja. Menyadari kebingungan lelaki itu, Claire pun tertawa kecil, lalu menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang lebih mudah dipahami. "Begini, aku banyak mempelajari dan menemukan berbagai hal secara autodidak selama mengelola peternakan ini," Claire mengerling _block note_ yang sudah lecek dan halamannya banyak terlipat, "nah, aku ingin menuangkannya ke dalam tulisan ilmiah yang berstruktur agar bisa dibaca banyak orang. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya, Pak Dokter~!"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Trent untuk diam dan mencerna. Kemudian, ekspresi paham dan senyum lega terbit di wajahnya. Memegang bahu perempuan yang ia akui punya kecerdasan yang tak bisa diremehkan itu, Trent merespons dengan berseri-seri, "Bagus, ide bagus, Claire! Dengan begitu, waktu dan fokusmu bisa teralihkan ke pekerjaan non-fisik. Ini mengurangi lima enam puluh persen kecemasanku."

Claire tertawa renyah. Lelaki ini memang kikuk dalam menenun kata-kata, tetapi ia punya kejujuran yang menghangatkan. "Kau juga, Trent, tak perlu lagi begadang terus-menerus untuk menebus jam kerjamu di klinik yang terpotong gara-gara membantu pekerjaan di peternakan. Besok Mark, sepupuku, akan datang membantu sampai beberapa bulan ke depan. Jadi, tak perlu terus-terusan memforsir dirimu."

Senyum Trent melebar dan ada kilat jenaka terbersit di wajah lelaki itu. Tangannya terulur ke perut Claire yang tersembunyi di balik piyama kebesaran, mengusapnya lembut. "Orangtuamu saling mengkhawatirkan porsi istirahat satu sama lain. Tidakkah menurutmu itu menggemaskan, Nak?"


End file.
